1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bundling device for bundling and identifying elongated members such as cords, cables, hoses and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide array of devices such as straps or ties are known in the prior art for use in retaining elongated members such as various cords, wires, and cables while in use and when coiled for storage. The terms “wires”, “cables”, “cords”, and “hoses” are considered equivalents for the purpose of the instant application, and are used interchangeably herein. The devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of expected, obvious, and familiar structural configurations, notwithstanding the wide variety of designs encompassed by the crowed prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of a myriad of objects and requirements.
Descriptions of such heretofore devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,381 to Frankel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,410 to Bryant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,743 to Hahn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,050 to Korsen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,603 to Reed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do have the disadvantage of being time consuming or cumbersome to use, in some cases are easily dislodged resulting in the cord becoming loose, do not provide visual indications of useful information pertaining to the cord and/or the bundling device, and are not capable of organizing a group of similar cords. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved cord bundling device.